The Visitor
by GreekgeekPJOthelosthero4ever
Summary: Lily a girl who can travel between the two worlds of Ooo, and Aaa, and also her own world, the regular world of Earth.But she only has this strange power to travel, when she's asleep in one of the worlds. It all begins when she's at her aunt's house, (not by choice)during the summer.Her Aunt has a strange "ability" to tell the future,Lily's mother had once-rest of summary inside.


This is a fan-fiction that I have been debating to write for like the past year or so, and I finally am writing. This story is about a girl named Lily who can travel between the two worlds of Ooo, and Aaa, and also her own world, the regular world of Earth. But she only has this strange power to travel, when she's asleep in one of the worlds. It all begins when she's at her aunt's house, (not by choice)during the summer. Her Aunt has a strange "ability" to tell the future, Lily's mother had once forbid Lily from seeing her Aunt because she had told Lily, she would go into a sleepless wake and and not return. Lily had only been five when her Aunt had said this but it stuck in her head for the next nine years. When all of a sudden she woke up in the land of Ooo...

I tossed and turned in my bed, but sleep would not come back to me. I looked at the clock, five am. Great time to wake up, on a Saturday morning. Ever sense My mom dropped me off here, because she had a business trip and couldn't take me with her, I've been having to stay with my aunt, Don't get me wrong, I love my Aunt, but she's crazy. Always talking about something called a mushroom war and hero's and doom's day, but what's worse is she think's i'm going to be the problem of it all, and only I can fix it. She think's her niece is going to grow up being a dragon slaying, war machine. When really, all i'm going to do when I get older is...I don't really know what I'm going to do, but not that.

I get up out of bed and walk across the creaky floor boards to the door, I can already hear my aunt in the kitchen getting coffee ready.

"Morning dear, have nice dreams? How's that boy you keep dreaming about?" She asked before I even plopped down on the couch.

"How... how did you know that?" I ask. She had guessed what I've been dreaming for the past five days, ever sense I had gotten here. I knew she was probably just crazy , but I loved hearing her ramble about her stories.

"Darling, have you been there yet?" She asked setting the coffee pot down with A smile.

"Wha-"

"The land of Ooo, I mean." She came over and patted my head, but walked out of the room before I could answer.

I quickly got up from the couch and walked to the room she had went into, she was no where to be seen. I checked every inch of that room until I had to give up, not because I got tired, or because I had been searching for three hours, but because the phone was ringing, and I knew who it was. I ran into the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Hey mom, your coming home tonight right?"

She huffed into the phone. "Lily, I've told you five days, really, you can't even be patient enough to wait that long, your fourteen you need to grow up." She sounded annoyed.

"Mom! It's been five day's!"

I could hear music in the back ground. My mom whispered into the phone."Why do you always ruin everything for me, you little brat."

I can't believe she's saying this to me.

My mom had been different sense dad left. He claimed he had to get some space. We all know he left to get away from her.

"Realty check mom, I am only fourteen, i'm not an adult. I might be more of one then you though. You hate me so much, don't come back here to get me." I slam the phone down before she can answer.

"Really dear, that took some guts. You finally stood up to her after all these years." My aunt had appeared out of thin air.

I look at her, tears fill my eyes. She holds her arms out to me. I take her embrace.

"How can she be this mean? Why does she hate everyone so much?" I sob.

"Dear, she's always been like this. You just remind her of your father, so she has a bigger hatred for you. Now shhh, all this crying is not needed." She pats my head.

"I don't want to go back with her."

"You don't have too...you could escape to the land of Ooo?" She holds me at arms length, looking into my arms.

"Those are just places in a story." I sniffle.

"No my dear Lily, you can go there, You have the power to travel from this realm to the next. I have the same power. I knew you had it sense you were born. Now, we'll try to send you there tonight. Enough crying, time for lunch."

I try to say that's not possible, but if it was true. I'd more then gladly go. But she puts her finger up to my lips and walks into the kitchen and pulls out some bread and starts making sandwiches. I sit at the table and think. When she was done she set a plater of sandwiches on the table. I took two and ate them then went to my make shift room and layed down, I have nothing else to do. My eyes had grown heavy and I feel into a heavy sleep.

* * *

I'm falling down a waterfall, my hair free of the ponytail it was in. My cloths changing as I fall, my jeans and shirts seem to melt away, A dress made of a light yellow and many other colors, it was a light material. If to describe it, it looks like the dress from Alice and Wonderland. But cuts off at the middle of the thigh, the rest of the dress in the back goes to my knee. Stockings the color of light blue, goes right above my knee. I can't seam to scream. My voice left at the top of the waterfall. I hit the bottom in matter of seconds. The impact knocking me unconscious. As I'm floating to the bottom, my eyes catching the last color their ever see, the blue that slowly fades to black as they close. As i'm losing what little life I have left in me, the light grows brighter. I'm getting closer and closer. I hear voices.

"Ah man, shes not breathing!"

"Quick, do that mouth thingy."

Something unsee-able grabs my arms from the darkness to pull me back from the light.

I open my eyes, the sun blaring. I cough up water, again and again. I see a young boy, and a dog.

"Hey miss, are you ok?" The boy asks.

I try to sit up. I pass out, slipping back into the darkness.

When I wake up i'm in a bed. I can hear crickets and wood creaking.

"Jake! Shes up!" A boy seems to appear out of the dark.

"No way dude!" I hear the pattering of feet up a ladder.

"Ow, Could you please not yell? I have a pounding headache." I reach up and grab my head.

"I'm sorry miss." says the boy.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I suddenly realize I'm in a strangers house and bed.

"I'm sorry, This is Jake, and I'm Finn." The boy points the dog.

"Hi." He waves.

I scream. "You can talk!"

Jake laughs. "Well, yeah, and walk on two feet and change into anything I want." His paw changes in a shovel.

"The question is who are you? I've never seen you around." Asks Finn.

"I'm Lily, where am I?" I ask.

"In our house after you took a nasty dive off the waterfall."

"What city?" I ask.

"City? Your in the land of Ooo." He says simply.


End file.
